fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Negotiations
Captains Log: We have been ordered by the Federation to secure mining rights with the Halkan people on their Dilithium rich planet. As the flagship of the fleet the duty has fallen to me, I am leaving Mr Spock in charge of the Enterprise during negotiations as the ionic storms reported on this planet may pose significant scientific interest to him. Captain James T. Kirk took a breath, he wasn’t keen on diplomatic missions, while he understood the need for them they were still one of his least favourite things to do, he had always been a practical man liking to get into the thick of things if at all possible. He had carefully picked a team he thought could cause the least amount of trouble…well, he thought fondly glancing to Doctor Leonard McCoy, he hoped he wouldn’t cause trouble. The Doctor had been going a little stir crazy lately, he wasn’t keen on space or being trapped in small places so it was amusing to think he had agreed to be CMO of the Enterprise. Kirk had decided to take him to enjoy some fresh air and give his medical staff a break from the griping that had grown more frequent of late. The Doctor had seemed more relaxed, for the first hour of negotiations but they had been at this all morning now. He sighed and looked over to Lieutenant Uhura the Enterprise’s Communications Officer, she was working diligantly to take down the minutes of the negotiations, there was a small frown on her face, she was really too overqualified to be doing this secretarial role but Kirk had wanted her with him just incase any language issues arose, though the universal translator had improved greatly over the years they still occationally mis-translated and he didn’t want to cause a diplomatic incident. Montgomery Scott his Chief Engineer had been brought to check the quality of the Dilithium Crystals, Scotty lived for the Enterprise’s engines and wouldn’t see anything less than perfect put in them, however it was now aparent that no amount of diplomacy would get them near to the Dilithium deposits. Kirk brought his attention back to Tharn the Halkan leader, sighing as he did, Tharn did not want anything to do with the Federation. He could feel the telltale tightening around his forehead that meant he was headed for a migraine if he didn’t wrap this up soon. The weather seemed to be in sympathy with him, when negotiations started it had been a bright sunny morning which had slowly grown more humid and oppressive as time went on, if he was on earth he’d say that a thunderstorm was on the way but being a different planet…he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose forcing himself to concentrate. McCoy saw him and knew that this meant the Captains patience was beginning to wear thin, Kirk had been constantly repeating himself for hours now, the Halkan’s just didn’t want to listen. Uhura shook her hand at the cramp that was beginning, the recorder she had chosen, though lightweight was not meant for long term use. She glanced up, the Captain had tried every tactic so far but Tharn constantly brushed them off. The Halkan’s believed in peace above all other things and had the notion that the Federation would use the Dilithium for war and war was unacceptable to them. Scott was standing a little way back, he had rolled his eyes after the first hour and begun shifting restlesly, he would’ve liked to return to the ship but after letting out another sigh Kirk had stopped his fidgeting with a glare so he had stayed with his arms folded and an almost sulking frown on his face ever since, McCoy couldn’t help but smile at the engineers expression. He turned back to the proceedings in time to hear Thane “We believe what you say, Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The Halkan Council cannot permit your Federation to mine Dilithium crystals on our planet.” Kirk let out a breath and tried not to sound impatient “We have shown the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful.” Tharn smiled in an almost parental way towards Kirk “We accept that your Federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always in question. Our dilithium crystals represent awesome power. Wrongful use of that power, even to the extent of the taking of one life, would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that, we would die, Captain. As a race, if necessary.” McCoy shook his head, what kind of barbarians did these people think they were? At that point the air around them thickened further and a rumble could be heard above them, the team looked up in time to see a fork of purple lightning streak over the atmosphere above them. Kirk looked back to Tharn “I admire your ethics and hope to prove ours. Please excuse me.” Smiling in a pardoning manner he opened his communicator “Kirk to Enterprise” Spocks voice came through though there was a slight hum of interference “Spo…here” Kirk pressed the signal button inside the communicator hoping to make a better connection “Report on magnetic storm, Mister Spock.” Spock could also hear the interference on the connection and moved towards his station “Standard ion type, Captain, but quite violent” at that moment another bolt of lightning was seen in the atmosphere of the planet and the ship was buffeted, Spock gripped on to the railing near to him “and unpredictable.” Kirk smiled “Rough ride?” Spock’s voice responded through the interference was back “If we stay.” Kirk nodded, it was probably best they have a break anyway “Stand by to beam up landing party, plot an extended orbit to clear the disturbance. Kirk out.” Kirk lowered the communicator but left the channel connected, eyeing the frequent flashes of lightning overhead with a bad feeling. He smiled to Tharn “When may we resume discussion?” Tharn’s parental smile dropped a little “The council will meditate further, but do not be hopeful of any change.” The smile faded to a worried frown “Captain, you do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course.” Kirk shook his head sadly at the image the Halkan’s had of the Federation “But we won't. Consider that.” He gestured to the rest of his team to move to a clearer area for transportation, once they had gathered around him he raised the communicator “Transporter room, energise.” Spock entered the transporter room to see Kyle desperately working on the transporter controls “Trouble, sir.” Spock moved over to assist much to Kyle’s relief, between them they attempted to clean landing party’s signals up. The four forms on the transporter platform faded slightly, there was a shock of purple lightning from the platform and control unit, so violent that Spock pulled Kyle away from the panel. Kyle nodded his thanks as Spock studied the smoking console in front of them, they then moved back hoping desperately to find their missing crew mates. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction